"Happy" by Pharrell Williams
"Happy" is a song by American rapper and singer Pharrell Williams. It was released on November 21, 2013, as the lead single for his second album G I R L. It was also featured in the soundtrack for Despicable Me 2. This song has received super positive reviews from critics and is sometimes regarded as the best song of 2013. Lyrics It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say Sunshine she's here, you can take a break I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Here come bad news, talking this and that (Yeah!) Well, give me all you got, don't hold it back (Yeah!) Well, I should probably warn ya, I'll be just fine (Yeah!) No offence to you, don’t waste your time, here's why... (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Bring me down Can't nothing bring me down My level's too high to bring me down Can't nothing bring me down, I said... Bring me down Can't nothing bring me down My level's too high to bring me down Can't nothing bring me down, I said... (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Bring me down Can't nothing bring me down My level's too high to bring me down Can't nothing bring me down, I said... Bring me down Can't nothing bring me down My level's too high to bring me down Can't nothing bring me down, I said... (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you know what happiness is to you (Because I'm happy) Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do Why It Rocks #The song is pretty catchy. #This song has a special message about being happy regardless of what's going on in your life. #The film clip is also pretty cool with all the people dancing happily. Even Odd Future makes an appearance. #The production is good thanks to Pharrell Williams. #"Weird Al" Yankovic made a good parody of it named "Tacky". #The song received 2 nice Just Dance 2015 routines. Bad Qualities # The song was overplayed way too much and can be a pain to listen to now. It also should not be what Pharrell is known for. # The lyrics are borderline simple. # Pharrell's voice is pretty annoying and high pitched at times in the song. # The beat is pretty repetitive and boring. # Pharrell sadly only earned US$2700 in royalties from Pandora after having the song played 43 million times on the platform. Videos Pharrell Williams - Happy (Official Music Video)|The song's official music video Just Dance 2015 - Happy Pharrell Williams Gameplay - 5 Stars Rating - HD -|The Classic routine for the song in Just Dance 2015 Just Dance Unlimited - Happy - Alternate|The SIng-Along routine for the song in Just Dance 2015 Category:2010s Category:Pharrell Williams Songs Category:Soul Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Decent Songs Category:Good songs that are hated Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Songs with Good Message